Butterflies
by California-Italian
Summary: Hinata has a flashback of when she was a kid and goes to the place she remembers, who else will show up? NaruHina and slight NejiTen R&R PLEASE!


**A/n: this is my first shot at NaruHina so excuse my suckiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto tear tear**

BUTTERFLIES

_(Flashback)_

_A little boy sat on a swing as a girl about his age approached the swing next to him; he noticed the girl and decided to make friends._

"_Hi!"_

"_h-hi" _**(A/n: guess who)**

"_I'm Naruto Uzimaki _**(A/n: I don't care if I spelled his last name wrong)**_, Believe it!"_

"_h-hi"_

"_It's nice to meet you!"_

"_Uh y-you t-too"_

"_So, watcha doing?"_

"_I c-came to p-play"_

"_Oh, I came to think"_

"_A-about what?"_

"_About my family and how they're gone"_

"_The-they were b-butterflies"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_the butterfly legend, th-that once somebody d-dies, they spend the n-next 2 weeks (butterfly life span)o-on earth as a b-butterfly and they s-spend those weeks w-with the ones th-they loved"_

**(A/n: I made this up; I think I did, because I've never heard it before)**

"_That's a cool legend!"_

"_Th-thanks"_

"_I should go its getting dark"_

"_m-me too, b-bye"_

_(End flashback)_

As Hinata woke up from her dream, she wondered why she remembered that day. Then it all flooded back to her, Hanabi, who had been in critical condition the day before, had died **(A/n: sorry but I had to kill off someone)**. She ran out of her house and back to the park she saw in her dream, and sat on the swing she did nine years ago **(A/n: they're 15)**

She sat on the swing and started to cry. Little did she know the same way she came up so long ago, Naruto did now.

"Hinata? Why are you crying?"

"H-Hanabi" she said trying to choke back tears

"What happened did she hurt you or something?"

"No…sh-she d-died" still trying to hold back tears but failing miserably

"I'm so sorry Hinata" Naruto said in a solemn voice before he hugged her from behind causing her to blush despite herself.

"Th-thanks"

"Hinata, I'm going to tell you a legend I heard as a kid"

"O-okay"

"Once somebody dies, for the next 2 weeks on earth as a butterfly and they spend those weeks with the ones they loved"

"Th-thanks, I-I remember th-that l-legend"

"Oh really who told you?"

"M-my m-mom"

"Oh, I was told by a girl umm…9 years ago"

Again Hinata did something in spite of herself, smiled.

"Hey, I got you to smile"

"o-oh I was just thinking of the legend"

"Can I sit" (A/n: she is sitting on one of those big swings where you can seat like 3 people)

Hinata nodded silently before Naruto sat down and switched his arms from around her shoulders to one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

After 2 more hours of crying Hinata had fallen asleep. Naruto didn't want to wake her up so gently he moved Hinata's head onto his chest and his chin rested on her navy blue hair as he leaned against the rope holding the swing up.

Another hour passed and Naruto himself fell asleep.  
(In Naruto's dream)

**(A/n: it's the same thing as Hinata's dream so just reread that)**

Naruto woke up with a sudden jolt causing Hinata and himself to topple to the ground.

"Hinata, was it you?"

"W-what?"

"Was the girl who told me the butterfly legend you?"

"Y-yes" she answered shyly

"Thanks"

"Huh, w-what are y-you th-thanking me f-for?"

"I was really sad that day and you made me feel so much better."

"…"

"So thanks" Naruto said before he hugged her again, but she hugged him back this time.

(In the bushes)

"Naruto" growled a sixteen year old boy

"Calm down Neji, it's just a hug" retorted Tenten from behind the bushes with him

"Hn"

"If you get this annoyed over your cousin hugging someone, how would you get if someone hugged you?" clearly not paying attention it ticked Tenten off so she decided to see for herself what would happen, so she hugged him and he stopped all his foul murmurs and froze up.

"So that's what would happen, by the way Neji, I'm done spying on your cousin, seeya later"

(Back with Naruto and Hinata)

They broke apart from their hug and took this time to look at each other. She was wearing a white formfitting long sleeve shirt and light blue jeans, her now shoulder length hair was held in a loose braid with many stray hairs flying in front of her face. He was wearing the same orange jacket but it was unzipped revealing the black shirt underneath, and instead of his orange pants he was wearing blue jeans too.

When Hinata realized they were staring at each other, she blushed a million shades of red.

'_**Yay he was staring at us, it must mean he like us'**_

'_No I think he likes Sakura'_

'_**I say he likes us'**_

Hinata inwardly blushed because it was impossible to blush any darker than she was already.

"Hinata, why are you blushing?" Naruto said. He was always oblivious when it came to her. She didn't mind it; she actually found it quite amusing to see how long it took him to realize she liked him.

"Hello, Hinata, did you hear me"

"Y-yes, no r-reason"

All was silent until a loud crack and thud was heard from behind them. They both whipped around to see that Tenten had fallen out of a tree.

"Tenten, what ar-are you d-doing?"

"Were you spying on us?" asked Naruto

A blush spread across the weapon mistress's face and then a smile. She figured if I'm going down I'm bringing Neji with me.

"Yeah, but I was spying for a different reason than Neji"

"I hate you" Neji mumbled before he came out of the bush.

"What was that!?!" Tenten yelled at him

(A/n: I'm off subject…so let's just pretend Tenten and Neji are arguing)

"Okay that was weird"

"Y-yeah it w-was"

"So…when do you think they're going to stop?"

"I-I don't kn-know"

"I say it's by the time someone yells out the like them and then their going to make-out"

Hinata just shrugged and giggled at his statement.

"Let's watch"

"O-okay"

(Back the argument)

"Why do you care I was spying?"

"Cause you need to trust her, how is you going to act when…no I'm sorry, IF you get a girlfriend."

"Probably give the guys she's talking to a death glare"

"But you already glare at every guy I talk to and I'm not you girlfriend"

"Hn"

"Aw, you're blushing" indeed THE Neji Hyuuga was blushing

"Hn"

"Why are you blushing?" she said in a teasing voice

"Hn"

"Aw, do you have a crush on me?" she said in the same teasing voice.

"Hn"

"Neji has a crush on me, Neji has a crush on me, Neji has a crush on me, Neji has a cru-" Tenten was silenced when she was cut off by Neji's over hers.

"Whoa" said Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten, whose lips were now free.

"You're right, Tenten, I do have a crush on you" Neji said with the infamous smirk on his face.

"…" was all Tenten could say or think at the current moment

"Yes I was right!" Naruto yelled out unaware of the glares coming from the weapons mistress and the byakugan user **(a/n: obviously Neji, not Hinata)**. Hinata decided to intervene before the two of them beat the crap out of Naruto.

"S-so what w-were you d-doing again"

"Spying on you" said Tenten still in partial shock "hey don't give me that look, it was all his idea"

"Well actually we were looking for you, but then we ended up spying"

**(A/n: I'm off subject again so let's just say they went somewhere)**

"I th-thought they l-liked each other b-but I n-never could actually c-confirm it"

"Seems like everyone has someone"

"Y-yeah"

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes"

"Who…I'll tell you who I like"

"You l-like Sakura"

"No, I haven't liked her for about two years now"

"o-oh"

"So tell me"

"I-I like……y-you" Hinata said while another huge blush crawled across her face.

"Really?"

Hinata nodded really slowly in order to stall just in case he didn't like her back.

"Yay! I like you too" he said shocking her and continuing to when he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek which caused her to faint. When she woke up about ten minutes later Naruto was looking over her with a worried look on his face.

"Hinata, are you okay!?!"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine"

"Well do you want to ho get some ramen, I'll pay"

"s-sure" she said giggling

(At the ramen shack whose name I can't remember)

"Hinata, since we both like each other, and we're on a datish sort of thing, does this mean we're together?"

"I-I don't know…I-I think so"

"Yay! Hinata's my girlfriend."

After they finished their ramen, Naruto paid and walked her home.

"th-thank you for walking m-me home"

"You're welcome"

After 5 minutes of silence in front of the gate of the Hyuuga compound they seemed to think of the same thing. Quickly they both leaned forward and shared a very very very short kiss but sweet none the less. It resulted in both of them walking towards their houses, but Naruto turned around and called back to her "hey, do you want to see a movie tomorrow?"

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll pick you up at seven"

**A/n: yeah I know it suck but I don't read NaruHina fics so yeah. R&R anyways**

**Does anybody know what Naruto episode number it is with Naruto and Hinata at the waterfall and Hinata is doing that really cool dance in the water and Naruto is spying on her, yeah I just want to know because I REALLY want to see it.**


End file.
